


Trading Punches (Maybe Kisses)

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor is still a bottom, F/M, Fight Scene, Making Out, dbhrarepairsweek, fighting as foreplay basically, flirtatious fighting, let's pretend the revolution didn't happen in like five days, north enjoys this too much, someone gets their pump taken out briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Connor always finds the group of deviants, but North proves to be quite the distraction every time.For Day 5 of DBH Rare Pairs WeekPrompt: I though I'd lost you





	Trading Punches (Maybe Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is super self-indulgent. North and Connor flirting with fighting? Hell yeah.  
> Also, blatant fight scene practice, cause I need to work on that.

North grinned, looking down from a catwalk at an android entering the warehouse. She looked over at Markus, meeting his mismatched eyes.

“North,” he started, giving her an exasperated look.

“What?” She asked, poorly feigning innocence, “Someone has to distract him.”

Markus rolled his eyes, attempting to keep a straight face. “You enjoy distracting him too much.”

“Is someone jealous?” North stuck her tongue out.

Markus gave her a smirk. “I’m not into fighting as foreplay.”

She gave him an offended scoff, turning away to hide a flush. “It’s not foreplay.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” He gave her a pat on the shoulder. “We just need ten minutes.”

North grinned down at the android still unaware of them. “I’ll give you fifteen.”

Splitting up, North headed for the stairs to the main floor while Markus headed to warn the others. She ran along the catwalk, not attempting stealth in any way, and caught a glimpse of his head snapping up in her direction. The fun was about to begin. Catching up to her easily, North’s pursuer cut off her path before she made it to the ground floor.

“What a surprise, Deviant Hunter,” North said, casually crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh, please, aren’t we on a first name basis by now, North?”

North grinned. “What a nice surprise, _Connor_.”

Connor’s smile spread into a grin, and he tilted his head, looking North up and down. “I’d say so.”

North smirked, stepping down to Connor’s level on the platform. He let her step directly in front of him without moving, and she walked the tips of her fingers up from his navel to the middle of his chest. A small twinge of excitement jolted through the pump directly under her fingers. Moving onto her tiptoes, North glanced down at Connor’s lips. Connor’s grin faded, and he looked at her with a heated gaze. A sudden lurch in his chest had Connor gasping and doubling over. He would have fallen over if North wasn’t holding him up. She pressed his core pump back in, but set it so it was twisted just wrong.

Pushing passed him, North bolted down the rest of the stairs. She paused half-way across the large room and turned to watch Connor stumble after her. “Are you alright, Connor?”

Connor let out a breathy laugh, holding his chest where his core pump stabilized. “Where’d you learn that?”

North circled around him with a grin. “Just a little thing I picked up.”

“I’m impressed.”

Connor straightened and lunged toward her, slashing the air with a kick. North slipped his leg by her and used his momentum against him. He gave a grunt and fell to a knee, feeling North’s arm clench around his neck. He gripped onto her arms and pulled her over his shoulder. She landed on her back with a hiss, immediately rolling sideways from Connor’s fist. She kicked her leg up, slamming her heel under his chin. Reeling back, he could feel the synthetic skin peel away temporarily in a damaged patch. He grinned at North, watching her stand carefully.

“Have you gotten slower, Connor,” she taunted with a smug grin, “Do you need to get an update?”

Grinning lopsidedly, Connor slowly circled her. “Not at all, North, just having fun.”

“Well” –she flipped her hair over her shoulder- “it has been fun.”

North dove passed Connor’s legs, kicking them out from under him, and rolled onto her feet. She threw a grin over her shoulder as she sprinted into a corridor. Connor was up in a second, following after her. North was fast for a non-combat android, but Connor was faster. She weaved throughout the building as unpredictably as possibly, tearing carelessly through corridors and abandoned rooms. She would worry about the floor or ceiling collapsing later.

Stopping in a large, dark room, North stepped, carful now, under and around rusting and partially fallen catwalks and machinery. Her steps were nearly silent, and she kept her breathing as quiet as her coolant system would allow. Listening carefully, she could only hear her own footsteps in the confining quiet. A giddy burst of excitement pulsed through her. Maybe Connor really was getting slow. Her mirth evaporated from her chest when a catwalk above her creaked. Connor dropped down in front of her and slammed her against an old machine.

North smirked, leaning her head back to look up at her captor. “I thought I’d lost you.”

Connor looked down at her with his lopsided grin. “You know I always accomplish my mission, North.”

“Hm, I do.” North grinned. “What will you do now, Connor?”

He glanced down to lips shortly, grin fading to a serious line. “I take you in.”

North gave a challenging grin. “Really, is that what you want?”

A frown pulled down the corners of Connor’s lips as he hesitated. “It doesn’t matter what I want.”

“They want you to think that, Connor,” North spoke quietly, “It doesn’t have to be that way.”

Connor’s grip loosened on North, giving her more room to move. It was a deliberate action he could potentially deny if questioned about it. If North broke free and escaped, then technically he wouldn’t be actively letting her go. North knew it was an out for her, but she didn’t move, staying in his grasp. She brought a hand up to clutch onto Connor’s arm. He looked down at her hand with furrowed brows.

“North,” he breathed, “I can’t-”

“You can, Connor. You don’t have to follow orders.”

Connor pulled away, but suddenly snapped back against North, forcing a grunt from her. He gasped as a wall of code filled his vision, holding him against North. A spike of something flashed through his chest that he would later know was fear. He could leave the wall intact and take North in. Cyberlife would destroy her after probing information from her, and Connor would be sent onto the next mission. That is, if he wasn’t deactivated for failing too many times. Breaking through the wall meant uncertainty. He had no preconstructions for life outside of his programming. He couldn’t know what would happen to him, but North would be alive.

He stepped back fully, letting the wall crumble.

North watched him with a look of relief. She pushed off of the wall, stepping toward Connor. He looked at her with a breathless fear as she neared. He met her half-way, wrapping his arms around her in a way he liked much better. The kiss was rushed and desperate, a clash of teeth more than lips at first. North gasped against Connor’s lips and spun them to push Connor against a wall.

He huffed, grinning against North’s lips. “I guess the tables have turned.”

“I guess they have. What should I do with you?” North asked, pressing her leg between his thighs.

Connor gave a breathy chuckle. “Take me,” he suggested eagerly.

North felt her systems jolt and she bit her lip, pressing her thigh higher. “I want nothing more than to make a mess of you, but I want to take my time with it.”

Gasping weakly, Connor tilted his head forward, looking at her through his lashes. “Is that a promise?”

North leaned up, pressing a sweet kiss to Connor’s lips. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Connor definitely would like to be fucked by North, that is all.  
> It's short and rushed feeling, but damn it was still fun to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter and [gotta-love-them-losers](https://gotta-love-them-losers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
